


If You Die, I'm Going to Kill You

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, like too short, originally written 11/20/2015, this is really short, why am i even posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: "Nico!" Will cried, kneeling down and shaking his shoulder roughly, to no avail. "Oh gods, if you die, I'm going to KILL you.""I don't think that would be very helpful."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago so it's not great and I'm cringing but enjoy :)

"Come on!" Nico shouted over the rough wind. "If we can make it over to that tree—"

"We're not shadow-traveling!" Will interrupted, running beside him.

"Do you _want_ to be stomped on by an angry army of hyperboreans?"

Will considered this, staring straight ahead as they continued to sprint towards the only tree on this particular stretch of Alaskan highway. "No, but I also don't want to risk your health!"

If they hadn't been running for their lives, Nico probably would've stopped to roll his eyes and knock some sense into the son of Apollo. "I'll be _fine_ , Will, for Hades' sake. I've shadow-traveled across the _Atlantic Ocean_ before. This is nothing."

He didn't give him any time to think, as the next thing he knew, they were standing underneath the shadow of the lone pine tree, and Nico grabbed Will's hand, yanking him into the darkness.

Will felt like he was going to throw up as soon as they emerged into Camp Half-Blood next to the Big House, but he managed to hold it in.

The feeling was multiplied times ten when his eyes landed on Nico, whose form was crumpled on the grass next to him, apparently unconscious.

"Nico!" Will cried, kneeling down and shaking his shoulder roughly, to no avail. "Oh gods, if you die, I'm going to _kill_ you."

"I don't think that would be very helpful," a nearby voice responded, and Will whirled around to find himself face-to-face with Jason Grace.

"Nico's unconscious!" he shouted immediately. "Help me get him into the infirmary!"

Five minutes later, the lifeless Nico di Angelo was situated underneath the covers of an infirmary cot in the corner of the room, curtains encircling him along with Will and Jason, who sat on stools by his bedside. Will held his hand tightly, trying to keep it from returning to the transparent, smoky state it had been through numerous times before.

"I can't _stand_ him," Will muttered under his breath. "He doesn't have any sense of self-preservation."

Jason sighed in agreement. "He'll be fine, I'm sure, especially with a healer like you looking after him."

As if on cue, a pained groan escaped the mouth of the son of Hades, and his eyelids fluttered open weakly.

"Nico!" Will exclaimed, attacking him with a sudden bear hug. "I was so scared. I thought I had lost you this time."

Nico was blinking and taking in his surroundings, still in a daze, though he sat up in bed and returned the embrace hesitantly. "I told you I'd be fine, Solace."

Will then held him by the shoulders at arm's length and shook his head disapprovingly. "You're not fine if you keep knocking yourself out like this, Death Boy."

Jason took this as his hint to leave and stood up from his chair. "I told you he'd be alright. Get well, soon, Nico," he said over his shoulder with a wink as he exited the area, causing a small blush to spread over Nico's face.

Will stared at him for a moment longer before bringing him into his arms again and resting his chin against his shoulder. "Seriously, Nico, try to take better care of yourself in the future, for me, okay? I don't think I'd be able to cope if I lost you."

Nico didn't know how to respond to this. Someone—Will freaking Solace, of all people—cared about him _that_ much? It was difficult to comprehend.

But it must have been the truth, because Will was still holding on to him, tightly, as if he would lose him forever if he let go. And Nico decided to return the gesture.


End file.
